


Favorite Prey

by StolenVampires



Series: Hunters [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bangin, Doing the diddles, Howling good fun, Hunter 76, M/M, Werewolf Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: Ficlet for member of the OW big bang-Monster hunter 76 goes out and lets himself get caught, ready to meet his end. However his intended 'prey' has other plans.





	Favorite Prey

The heavy worn panting of the black wolf in front of him had Jack on edge. His gun was broken from the tumble they'd both taken down the relatively shallow ravine, and while it wasn't his only weapon, it was the only one that had what he needed. Silver bullets. The kind needed to stop the wolf, nay, the beast that stood before him, red eyes fixed on him and fangs glittering like stars in the abyss that was the wolf's maw. 

It was not even midnight and here he was, Jack -fucking- Morrison, monster hunter of 7 years, just past dark on his first night hunting a single werewolf and about to get mauled or eaten. Jack didn't know if it was his luck running out, or some dark god finally deciding that it was his time, but without any other silver weapon, his best chance at surviving was getting mauled and not bleeding out. Fucking hell, even then he'd be cursed too. Monster hunter turned monster. The worst way to go out, because then your own kind had to come out, hunt YOU down and kill you. Bittersweet irony, Jack mused, that he'd die over a rookie mistake or die later at the hands of another hunter.

Eyes closing he waited for the pain, the howl that would follow as the wolf would establish a hunt filled, and then?  
Then there'd be silence.

What Jack had never, in all his years of being a hunter, expected was for the wolf to come to him and begin to scent him. His entire body was frozen in terror. His knife was in hand and while he could stab the beast, it would lunge, fangs just a breath, a literal breath, from his exposed throat. His breathing was deep where as the wolf was sniffing him, hot puffs of air turning into a fine mist as the temperature began to drop in the dense forest. In and out, Jack knew he had either two options, fight and die. Or pray to whatever god was listening that the wolf might spare him. Given however, how the wolf's charge was had sent them both down the ravine Jack figured this was-

Exactly what would happen?

The wolf backed away, red eyes looking directly into his own, as if contemplating it's next action, yet there wasn't a raw hostility there anymore. Just what appeared to be a curiosity. Then slowly, the beast lifted it's claw and cupped Jack's face. It was a human action and it sent Jack's pulse racing.  
"Hunter." The word was hard and edged. Gruff and grating like a boot over tree bark, the smell of the wolf's breath nearly had Jack gag. It smelled of blood and his disgust must have shown as the wolf laughed. Laughed of all things, over Jack's expression.  
"You were too skilled for me to have taken you out like this." The hiss at that end was accented by a puff of fine mist from the maw of the wolf. Up close, Jack to make out features. An old scar, the missing portion of an ear. How warm the beast was, so close. A harsh contrast to the cold night air.  
"I made a mistake." Jack thanked his old training that his voice hadn't quivered or betrayed his fear.  
"You smell good hunter." The black beast leaned in taking a deep breath near his neck, chin and face still held up.  
"You toy with your victims often?" Jack hated it. He was ready to die sure, but not be humiliated before. ANd when toyed like this, he got the impression that the wolf had other plans than just letting him die. The thought made him dread. To be cursed-

"You want to be toyed with?" The wolf made it a question, pulling back, claws digging just a bit into Jack's jaw.  
"No, you smell like fear and old blood. But your scent, the one that you make-" Again, the wolf bent in, this time, lower, and Jack gave a startled cry as the nose went towards his groin.  
"Haha-" the beast laughed again. "-Yeah, that smells good. You smell good. Still doesn't answer my question though." The wolf kept starting and Jack felt himself become less afraid and more and more uncomfortable.  
"Why so unprepared?" The beast kept its hand, claw, on his chin, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I wanted to get caught."

The wolf smiled in a way that blended human and animal far too well. That was Jack's last thought as he felt the claw let go of his chin and something hit his head, darkness taking over his senses.

 

When Jack woke up, he was keenly aware he'd been stripped down to nothing, not even his undergarments, and, he was on fur. There was a crackling of fire and the smell of meat.  
"Good morning sunshine." The voice that greeted him as he sat up was smooth and rich, and when blue eyes found red, Jack wondered what else was smooth.  
A man was sitting in front of him, naked as well, dark skin looking like molten chocolate and black hair and beard too neatly trimmed to be mistaken for anything beast like. Yet the red eyes betrayed him. The scars on the face, the smile that was purely predatory. This man and the wolf were the same. This was his werewolf.

"You're-" Jack began, but the man, nay, beast cut him off.  
"A true werewolf. Not one of your common hunts, a cursed thing. I wear the skin, and become the wolf. You know how it is don't you?" The voice and tone made things in Jack clench in fear and something else.  
"Hunter." The word sent a chill down Jack's spine, and he fought the urge to shiver under the fur. Which now that he noticed-  
"So-"  
"Gabriel."  
"Gabriel, where are my clothes? Any reason you stripped me down?"  
A wicked smile. Jack swallowed.  
"The way I see it, you're mine now. You came looking to die, and you would have. You chose to give up your life to me. But I chose different." The man's hand reached out, cupping Jack's chin, a mimicry of what had happened in the ravine.

"You're going to become MY hunter." Jack frowned, not following.  
"Don't think-"  
"Would you rather die? Alone, gutted, eaten alive by a real monster, with no grave, no one who'd care? Could you call your life fulfilled then? Could you?" The man hissed, clearly not pleased with Jack's attitude. Hand letting Jack's chin go, the man moved closer, sitting behind him and pulling Jack into his lap with a surprising strength.

"I have been watching you try to hunt me down. You're good. Too good. You're a fine hunter." Jack was terrified and yet, he couldn't help it, the man was touching him, skin to skin, the dark hands ghosting over his chest to keep him pressed to his captor.  
"Why not be my hunter? Hunt with me, help me remove those cursed things from my territory, live for the hunt, live for a a hunter of another kind?" Jack suddenly understood. To become a monster hunter for a monster. A real monster who was still more than sane. A being powerful and likely, near immortal, even if shot with silver.

It sounded almost worth it. 

"If I say yes?"

It sounded like it might give him a purpose other than the bounty after bounty he took, his days filled with nothing but hunt after hunt.

"Then you'll be mine hunter. The hunter of The Beast, for beasts." This beast, no, this monster was the devil. Evil like all others. So why did it sound like a good deal why did it, he, feel so warm, the fur so soft?  
Why did the life as a monster's pet sound better than a hunter who had nothing to live for?

Jack fell back to the man's arms. "I guess it's better than my other options."  
Red eyes glittered with mirth as that smile came about a third time.  
"Good choice."

The smile vanished as lips pressed to his own, and Jack froze, suddenly uncertain once more. The press of tongue and the feeling of warm hand caressing him made him relax to the touch and sudden invasion. The kiss of the werewolf tasking like smoke and something else. 

Jack had been with men before, but nothing like this. Jack had been the one in charge but now? Now he was the one melting to another man's touch, moaning as hands ran along his length, easing foreskin back and down until the head of his cock stood up begging for more.  
Words died between them as Gabriel kissed his way down his neck, nipping at skin to Jack's delight, that edge of fear and pricks of pain making the pleasure of the hand job all the better. Soon enough the werewolf spat into his hand, helping lube Jack's throbbing length to speed up the gentle ministrations.

The press of cock to his lower back didn't pass Jack's notice and he groaned as he tried to reach for it, only to have Gabriel pull away, denying him.  
No words, just a look that commanded obedience and lust. It was a look Jack thought he could get used to seeing.

Pushed forward Jack grunted, ass lifted into the air suddenly. A yelp in protest then? A moan, loud and obscene as Jack felt a tongue lapping at his hole. A flush of embarrassment rose up as he felt his body involuntarily rock back, trying to fuck himself on the intruding organ. Hands kept his ass cheeks spread, and Gabriel's body kept him from moving too much. In and out, the tongue was probing, teasing him and testing him. Soon, as Jack felt himself burning with the sudden onset of lust and embarrassment, crying out as his dick bounced in the air, precum dripping to the dark furs under their bodies.

"Fu-fuck." Jack managed to shudder in shaking breaths.  
A low hum, Gabriel pulled his tongue back replacing it with a finger, mouth moving to gentle lap at his sack. 

It was enough to make Jack cry out, ass pushing back onto the finger, desperation for more welling in his lower belly. One finger wasn't enough and Jack rocked back, his desperate moan was rewarded with a second digit. In and out, slick from the earlier tongue and Gabriel's occasion pause to provide more saliva, the fingers scissor and slowly widened Jack's hole, easing him open until a third finger join.  
Gabriel however wasn't kind. He avoided Jack's prostrate, brushing only on occasion, enough to make Jack moan and beg in tiny mewls. 

A satisfied grunt and Jack felt Gabriel pull away briefly, Leaving the hunter to catch his breath and turn his head. Red eyes, a sinful smile, and gentle ease onto a cock that pushed him even wider.

Jack moaned, arms nearly giving out as he was filled with a cock that was just big enough to stretch him to the edge of pain, and when Gabriel sank into him, Jack felt the length hit his prostrate and rub it as the werewolf pulled away. It was perfect.  
The pace the werewolf set was slow, almost torturous at first. Easing him into the full length until Gabriel was able to bottom out, cock buried in his ass. God, Jack felt like he might die then and there. Moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, fur under them making Jack hyper aware of just how hot he felt. 

His cock bobbed as he thrust back, riding his own pleasure as the bundle of nerves was pushed again and again. It was the wrong thing to do, the right thing to do. As soon as Jack started to thrust back?  
Gabriel growled, and leaning his neck back to look at the man, Jack was forced into a heated kiss, eyes drinking in the sight of his new lover.  
Red eyes were wild, ears atop his head, fangs in his mouth, and the fur behind them both Jack could only guess was a tail.

Wild, bestial. Jack was prey and he was loving it.

Rough, unrelenting thrusts as Gabriel began to fuck him like an animal. Shoved face first into the fur, arms giving out, the sound of his ass swallowing cock like a whore, all while Gabriel grunted and angled his hips to hit his hunter's prostrate.

It was too much for Jack. He was breaking down, words coming out broken, panting, moaning, begging for more. Then like a trigger, Gabriel leaned over, his voice rough and ragged like it had been in the woods.

"Cum."

Jack cried out his name. Gabriel, Gabriel- again and again as his cock shot thick ropes of cum over the fur and his chest. His ass clenched down on the werewolf's length, desperate to milk him. But the beast on top him wasn't done. Hips kept driving him down, fucking Jack senseless. Almost painful, Jack was lost to pleasure, his orgasm dawn out and built back up so quickly. Gabriel was panting in his ear, grunting.

Then a sharp pain of teeth in the meat of Jack's shoulder, a flood of cum into his ass, and Jack was boneless. Collapsing onto fur sticky with his cum, the hunter was spent.

A low growl and vaguely, he could feel the werewolf slide out of him, the sudden loss of being filled, of cum slipping free, of body heat gone made Jack whimper, rolling to pull his new lower back. All Jack got was a low chuckle, the man kissing him as he climbed over his new hunter.  
"You're mine now." The smile of the wolf in human skin was wide, fangs glittering like stars all white and sharp.  
"Such a handsome hunter." Soothing touched, running over his face, Jack felt sleep and exhaustion start to settle into his bones.

"My favorite prey."


End file.
